Oxonol dyes are widely used in the photographic arts. These dyes are utilized as irradiation inhibiting dye, antihalation dye, filter dye, or so on in a silver halide photographic material.
The oxonol dyes are disclosed in British Pat. Nos. 1,177,429, 1,311,884, 1,338,799, 1,373,026 and 1,433,102, U.S. Patents 3,865,817, 3,867,149 and 4,266,014, Japanese Patent (OPI) Nos. 143342/83, 111641/84 and 168438/84 ("OPI" herein used means unexamined Japanese published application).